


The Perfect Fit

by Mrs_Monaghan



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Angst, Boss/Employee Relationship, Happy Ending, Hurt Mickey, Insecurity, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nurse Ian, Others will be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:52:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8345932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: Mickey Milkovich recently got into an accident and is going to be in a wheelchair for a couple months. He doesn't get along with any of the caregivers so far and keeps letting them go.What happens when he meets a nurse who doesn't take his shit?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maybe2Morrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybe2Morrow/gifts).



> So many ideas people!!! but don't worry, i got alot of time on my hands so i will finish any other WIP so no worries.
> 
> i do this thing where i dedicate fics to my regular readers and comentors who support my writing and say wonderful things that make me extremely happy. So Sasha this is for you. 
> 
> enjoy guys!!! Mob love.

“Why the fuck would you do that?” Mickey asks his new caregiver angrily.

“Mr. Milkovich, according to this list you’re not supposed to have red meat.” 

Mickey scratches his hair in frustration. Because he knew he was going to be in this wheelchair for a while, he had decided to avoid red meat all together. He couldn’t go to the gym now and he wasn’t trying to end up in _my 600 pound life_ or some shit. But once in a while he craved it, he was only human after all. Now this idiot the agency sent yesterday just threw his food in the fucking trash. Mandy had cooked it for him before this asshole got here. 

“You know what? Get the fuck out.”

“What?”

“Fucking leave is what I just fucking said!” he breathes. “You’re fucking fired.”

The guy sneers, picks up his bag and leaves angrily. “Whatever.” 

Mickey rubs a hand across his face and wheels himself towards the living room. He picks up his phone from the coffee table and dials Mandy’s number. 

_“What’s good a-hole?”_

Mickey sighs because he knows Mandy is going to have his ass. That’s the eleventh caregiver he had fired this month. And it was only the third week. But what was Mickey supposed to do if these idiots were not a good fit? 

_“Mickey.”_

“Umm… Andrew quit.” He lies.

Silence.

“Mands?”

 _“Did he quit or did you fucking fire him Mick?”_ he doesn’t reply. _“God dammit Mickey. What did he do this time, huh? Was he late by two minutes? Did he breathe too fucking loud? Mick, you can’t keep chasing this people away for no fucking reason. I can’t take care of you, I got a family of my own.”_

“Don’t you think I fucking know that?” he snaps.

_“Do you? Because it doesn’t feel like it. You need these people, what was wrong with Macy? She was perfect.”_

He scoffs. Bitch tried to give him a shower. He was not fucking five years old. He wasn’t going to tell Mandy that though. “Look, can you call the fucking agency or not?”

Mandy just hangs up on him but he knows she’ll do it. He looks at his legs and he wants to cry. A feeling he has been trying to push down a lot lately. Mickey wishes there was a way he could just look after himself for the next ten months. The doctor said the wheelchair wasn’t permanent but he can’t help but loath it. It doesn’t matter if it’s temporary, he is still a fucking cripple. He is still fucking weak. Having to rely on other people to do the smallest things for him irritated him to no end. But this was his life now, and whether he liked it or not he was… helpless. God, he hates that word. But it is what it is. 

Thinking about his current state always leaves him drained. He just needs to take a nap. He’s really hungry but that can wait. Mickey rolls himself towards his bedroom and gets himself into bed with a lot of effort. He can’t get under the sheets so he just sleeps ontop of them.

 

********

 

Mandy hangs up and gives a loud moan slumping back on the couch. Her brother was honestly going to be the death of her. The agency had just straight up refused to send someone else. Mickey was usually the strongest one in the family and she understood that he didn’t like having to rely on other people for basically everything. But he had to start getting along with this people. Except Mandy had no idea where she was going to get a new caretaker. Maybe she can look for another agency. She texts her husband and lets him know she’s going to be home late. Now she has to go get her brother yet _another_ caregiver.

The rich drunk fucker that had crushed into Mickey was paying for the help so thank God, they didn’t have to worry about money in that aspect. Besides Mickey was getting a settlement soon so there was that. She was getting atleast three pairs of shoes from that money. After all her idiot brother had put her through, he owed her. She sighs as she starts the car. Her phone starts ringing and she picks it up. She can’t help the smile she gets on her face when her bestfriend friend calls her.

“What’s up dickhead?”

 _“Nice to hear from you too Mandy.”_ he laughs. _“Are you free?”_

Mandy thinks about it. Ian is a nurse, he can totally help her out of her dilemma. “For you, always.”  
Ian laughs and hangs up. Mandy shakes her head and drives to their usual bar 

 

*****

 

Mandy gets there first and orders four beers. Ian arrives a minute later and pecks her on the lips then takes a seat on the opposite chair.  
“So… how is my favorite girl in the whole wide world doing?”

Mandy rolls her eyes. “Yeah, yeah I’m good. How’s work?” Ian frowns and looks down at his beer. “What’s wrong?”

“Got fired today. Well, I quit but it wasn’t really my choice.”

“What! Why?”

Ian shrugs. “Got tired of fucking a married man.”

“Your chief of surgery fired you?”

“He threatened to so I quit. I didn’t want him to have that power over me.”

“So sue him for wrongful termination or some shit.”

“Law suits are exhausting. Your brother was lucky it went smoothly because it was a drunk driving accident.”

Mandy nods in agreement. “It also helped that driver didn’t fight us. He accepted his mistake so there’s that.”

“Yeah. Not to mention no one knows the mighty Dr. Lishman is gay.” He drains his beer. “I’ll just look for another job."

And just like that Mandy gets an idea. She leans back on her seat and crosses her arms. “So you’re looking for a job huh?”

“That’s pretty much what I just said…” Ian trails off looking at her suspiciously. 

“You know, Mickey needs…”

“No.”

“Ian…”

“No.”

“He’s my brother, please do this. For me?”

“You cannot be serious. You complain about him to me _daily_. Mickey did this, Mickey did that. He’s been through fifty caregivers in one month. No Mandy.” 

“They are not fifty.” She mumbles and pouts but Ian just raises an eyebrow at her. “C’mon Ian, please. The agency refuses to send anymore caregivers.”

“You realize you’re making my point for me, right?” Mandy looks at him pleadingly. “C’mon Mands, from what you’ve told me he’s an extremely difficult person to work with. What makes you think I’ll be any different?” Ian asks her.

Mandy regrets everytime she went to Ian when Mickey pissed her off. “Look, if you knew him before? Before the accident? You would understand why he’s the way he is. He’s not used to being _taken care of._ Besides, you totally have the patience.” Ian gives an exhale and Mandy knows she has him. “You need a job, you need the cash. It’s a no brainer really.” Silence. “Pleeeeeeease.”

Ian lifts his hand in surrender. “Fucking… fine. I got you.”

“Yes!” Mandy lifts her hands and makes a praying motion that cracks Ian up. “Thank you so much. I owe you. You have saved me a ton of trouble..”

Ian nods and accepts the hug she offers over the table. “Don’t be surprised if I end up killing him.”

Mandy is just glad she got Ian on board. Mickey hasn’t showered in a month. “Oh, one more thing,”

“What…?”

“He will fire you a couple of times. _Don’t you dare leave_.”

“What?”

“And don’t quit either, no matter what. Promise me Ian.”

“I cant just…”

“You’re my last and only hope. Promise me.”

Ian sighs. “The things I do for love.”

 

********

 

The following morning Ian confirms it’s the right apartment and then lifts his hand about to knock. Then he remembers Mandy gave him a key. He says a silent prayer and then unlocks the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for reading.  
> all kudos and comments welcome.  
> Muah!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Mickey is in the kitchen looking through his refrigerator when he hears the door unlock. He waits for it to close before he rolls to the living room. Thank God Mandy is here. He is hungry and he doesn't want to order fast food.

"Mandy thank fuck you're here. That last idot threw away the stew you..." definitely not Mandy. "made." he finishes.

"I'm so sorry to hear that. I will make you a new plate." the stranger standing in his living room replies.

"Who the fuck are you and how did you get in?"

The guy with the shouting red hair waves a key in the air. "Mandy gave me a key."

Mickey looks up at him in confusion. "Still doesn't explain who the fuck you are." he's in uniform but its different from the one the other caregivers wear.

"Oh! My bad. I'm Ian, gonna be looking after you from now on." he extends a hand.

Mickey shakes it distracted. "If you're from the agency why would Mandy give you her copy of the key?" Ian is about to reply when Mickey remembers something. "Oh, your the bestfriend Ian."

Ian gives a loud smile that Mickey absolutely doesn't need right now. "Yeah, I am."

"Sure. Just stay out of my way and do what I say and you just might last longer than all the previous jerk offs."

Ian nods and sucks in his teeth. "What I'm gonna do is my job, and you're gonna let me."

Mickey leans back taken aback by the reply. _What the hell?_ He doesn't get a chance to retort however because Ian starts heading into the kitchen. New caregiver got balls.

"At least your nice to look at." he mumbles to himself. The smile on Ian's face as he rummages through his fridge however makes him think the redhead heard him.

"Okay so, what kind of stew had Mandy made for you?"

"Beef." Mickey replies as he rolls into the kitchen. "Previous fucker threw it out, and all the other red meat in my freezer."

Ian turns around to face him leaning on the fridge. "Why would he do that?"

"Fuck if I know. Possible retardation?" Ian scoffs and tilts his head in a questioning manner. Mickey sighs and points on the paper stuck on the fridge.

Ian hums as he reads through it. "This says you shouldn't eat red meat." he frowns, "Why would the doctor recommend this for you?"

"He didn't. I'm the one who doesn't want to."

Ian nods in understanding. "Okay. Well, I will work with whatever you have here and will have something for you in twenty minutes. In the meantime, a sandwich okay?"

Mickey's stomach growls in reply.

Ian chuckles lightly. "When was the last time you ate?" Mickey shrugs. "Oh." he claps his hands and rubs his palms together. "Well, don't you worry, I got you."

Mickey scowls at the taller man because he can, and then rolls away to the living room. This new caretaker is making it hard for Mickey to hate him. He would have fired one of the others by now. He sits himself on the couch and lifts his legs with both hands settling in. Five minutes later Ian brings him a sandwich and Mickey barely takes his eyes of the TV as he takes the plate from the redhead.

 

********

 

Ian showed up ready for war but so far so good. He made Mickey a sandwich, and cooked him mashed potatoes and chicken that the older man had enjoyed it even if he didn't voice his sentiments. Now he's vacumming the living room that clearly hasn't been taken care of in a while. What were this other caretakers doing exactly? Or Mickey fired them before they could get anything done.

He notices Mickey snapping his fingers at him and Ian turns off the loud machine so he can hear what his new boss is saying.

"Yeah?" he questions the glare been thrown his way.

"I'm trying to fucking watch here." Mickey laments pointing at the TV.

"And I'm trying to clean your house for you, you can wait a few minutes Mick."

"a) It's Mickey. And b) Don't make me fucking fire your ass."

Ian laughs. This are some of the reasons he fired the rest over? He switches the vacuum back on and purposely cleans in front of the TV blocking the other man's view. He's not even surprised at the pillow that lands on his head.

After he's done and has put the vacuum away he goes back the living room. Ian stands in front of Mickey with both hands on his hips.

"What?" Mickey asks tiredly.

"Wanted to ask if I can maybe, run you a bath."

He watches as something passes through the brunette's face. "I can't."

"Why?"

Mickey glares up at him. "Because I tried. I can't shower by..." he sighs seeming to find difficulty in completing that sentence.

"If you can't shower by yourself it's what I'm here for."

" _Fuck. Off._ "

Ian scratches his forehead because he understands how embarassing this must be for Mickey. But he kind of stinks and Ian needs to convince him it's okay to accept help.

"Mickey..."

"I'm not a fucking child. Not gonna let you fucking wash me."

"So what's your plan, huh? Not to until the doctor tells you, you can walk again?" Ian sees the frustration in the other man's face and decides to give him a break. "Fine. Not now. But when I come back tomorrow it's the first thing we are doing."

"You come anywhere near me and you're gone."

Ian shakes his head and goes to make him dinner instead. He will deal with him tomorrow.

 

********

 

_"So, how did it go with Ian today?"_

"He tried to make me shower so I threatened to fire him. He made me dinner and left."

Mandy sighs. _"You need a shower Mick."_

Mickey doesn't care. He's not putting himself through that embarrassment. It's too much. "Don't care."

_"Just be nice, alright? I did you one better, he's a nurse, so he knows what he's doing."_

"Whatever. Doesn't matter if his your best fucking friend, I will fire his ass too if he crosses any fucking lines."

Mandy laughs and hangs up which leaves Mickey extremely confused as to why his sister thinks that's funny. He _will_ fire that red head. Doesn't matter how fucking good looking he is.

 

********

 

The following morning Mickey is panicking. Ian had said first thing he does when he gets here is make Mickey shower. Unlike the other caregivers he's come to the realisation that the redhead is much more defiant and won't listen to Mickey. He sits up on the bed and runs a hand across his face. If his legs could work he would be pacing right now.

He gives a loud shout and gets back under the covers. He stinks, he knows that. But he can't bath himself and everytime he tries he gets frustrated and always ends up breaking something. So he gave up all together. He covers himself further when he hears the door open.

"I went shopping!" he hears Ian shout and he covers himself further.

It's a couple more minutes before his bedroom door opens. "I know you're not asleep Mickey, Mands told me since the accident you can't sleep past six."

Mickey groans and uncovers himself. Ian is walking around and gathering his dirty clothes. "I'm not gonna let you fucking humiliate me." he states.

Ian exhales and sits at the edge of the bed. "I assure you Mickey, that is not my intention."

Mickey doesn't reply and he diverts his eyes to the window. His heart is pounding at the possibility of Ian actually going through with this.

This is simply not fair.

"Mickey." Ian calls so gently Mickey turns to him curiously. "You were in a car accident that paralysed you temporarily. I know that, you know that. And I understand why you would be histant to let me do this, but sometimes it's okay to accept help." Mickey sees him squeeze his leg even though he can't feel it. "You don't have to be embarrassed because of me."

The guy makes sense and Mickey knows this. But it's still hard.

"Okay?" Ian asks.

"Okay." Mickey nods reluctantly.

Ian stands. "I'm gonna help you to the wheelchair now, so I can change the sheets."

Mickey let's Ian lift him to the wheelchair but he's afraid to hold onto the taller man despite his bulging muscles. Or maybe it's _because of_ his bulging muscles. He watches as Ian changes his sheets and makes his bed afresh. He's bending the entire time and Mickey tries not to look at his ass unsuccessfully. It's nice, Mickey can see that through the thin nurse uniform. He wonders why he wears it even when doesn't have to. So fucking proffesional.

Ian finally finishes making the bed and Mickey quickly diverts his eyes and pretends he's checking out his nails.

"So, you ready?"

Mickey is not ready but the redheaded nurse will not take no for an answer so he curtly nods.

 

********

 

Ian goes into the kitchen and takes one of the plastic chairs from the balcony. He takes it to the bathroom then goes back for Mickey in the bedroom. He knows the other man is freaking out and Ian will try to make him feel as comfortable as he can. He knows if he was in Mickey's position he wouldn't want some strange guy trying to give him a shower considering he's a grown man.

 

*****

Ian places Mickey on the bed gently and looks him in the eyes silently asking for consent. He nods and the taller man slowly takes off his T-shirt. Mickey breathes out slowly and he has to say he's starting to fell comfortable with Ian because of how gentle he is being with him.

He carries Mickey and sits him on the chair in the shower. Guess they are really doing this.

"Okay, we've been silent too long." Ian starts.

"Fuck no. We are not going to start fucking chatting when I'm naked and you're not."

Ian chuckles and reaches for the soap. "How about a joke."

"No."

"C'mon..." Ian pouts and Mickey wants to kiss him. _Wait, what?_ "You haven't even heard it yet."

Mickey ignores his weird thought and rolls his eyes. "Okay, go."

"Knock knock."

Mickey smiles involuntarily. "Are you serious?" Ian raises both eyebrows. "Who's there?"

"Nobody."

"Nobody who?"

Silence.

"Huh?" Mickey doesn't get it. Ian smiles to himself and turns on the shower. He's washing Mickey's back when he finally gets it. "Oh, I get it. There was _no one_." he laughs. "That's not funny though."

"Says the dude who's laughing."

Mickey wipes water off his face and laughs some more. "You are such an idiot. I should fire you just for that."

Ian laughs. "Is that like your fucking hobby?"

 

********

 

After the shower and Mickey is dressed and feeling extremely fresh, that's when he notices that Ian is wet.

"Hey, you should probably get something for yourself from the closet."

Ian looks down at himself and seems to notice he's indeed wet. "Damn. Should probably go in naked next time too." he jokes and grins. Mickey's mouth goes dry and he feels nervous all of sudden. "I'm kidding. Mick, I was joking."

Mickey doesn't say anything. "Fuck." Ian swears and runs a hand through his hair. "I didn't mean to... It was a joke."

Mickey swallows and nods. He chuckles but it sounds fake. "Yeah. Of course."

 

********

 

It's awkward for the rest of the day and Mickey hates it. It's his fault, he knows it's his fault. Ian made a joke and for some reason it made him so fucking anxious, and maybe even a little bit scared. He hasn't thought about sex since the accident, mostly because his dick hasn't gotten hard since. And Ian making that joke that's where his mind went.

His nurse is fucking attractive, and Mickey doesn't need to go there. And he shouldn't. He doesn't know if Ian is gay for one, and even if he was no way he's single. And we can't forget the fact that Mickey is a cripple. Clearly he's not in a position to impress any guy leave alone Ian.

He's watching some boring game while Ian is making loud noises in the kitchen making him dinner. He probably thinks Mickey is upset about the joke and he has no idea how to let him know it's okay. He just freaked out a little bit, Ian did nothing wrong. Mickey sighs and keeps watching.

 

********

 

A week later Mickey wakes up startled. He is sweating and his heart rate is up. He sits up and that's when he sees it. For the first time in a month he's _hard._

"Holy shit."

He palms himself and just looks inside his sweats to confirm. Yep, he's definitely hard. He thinks about why, and he's a little bit ashamed of himself. He just had a sex dream where Ian was pounding him from behind. It was so real and so hot and vivid he can't believe he even went there. Especially since it's still awkward as shit in his house.

Ian still thinks he crossed some sort of line probably. He comes and goes. He only asks what Mickey will eat, cooks and then leaves. Doesn't even spend the entire day there like he did those first two days. He also hasn't suggested a shower either since it's what started this whole thing.

Mickey hates it.

He hates it mostly because he likes Ian as a person. He is funny and friendly and doesn't make Mickey feel like an invalid. Unlike many of those before him. And when they were still good Mickey didn't feel as lonely as he used to. But now the redhead thinks he offended Mickey and he's being all business like and Mickey is surprised at how much the cold treatment hurts.

Thinking about all that has Mickey's dick going soft but at least now he knows it functions.

An hour later he hears movement in the living room and he pulls the wheelchair closer to him. He gets on it and rolls to the living area. Ian is in the kitchen cracking eggs.

"Hi." Mickey starts.

"Hey." Ian looks at him for a second before going back to the eggs.

"I want to shower." it's true. He really does. Ian reminded him how amazing feeling fresh is.

Ian stops what he's doing and braces both hands on the kitchen counter. "Huh?"

"You... you heard me. I want you to... I want to bathe."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! 
> 
> so many fics people!!! episode 9 must really be giving writers hope because fics are being uploaded left and right.
> 
> if you are a NWD reader and reading this i'm sorry i haven't updated yet but i'm a little stuck. there are some things i'm trying to figure out since i am not from the US. someone is helping me though as we 'speak' so i'ma figure it out real soon. i promise.  
> Mob LOVE.....

Ian dropped his head and took a deep breath. “Mick…”

“I… apologise for last time, I shouldn’t have reacted the way I did. But that’s on me.” Mickey explained. “Just please stop being so fucking cautious around me or whatever.”

Ian frowned at him. “How is it your fault? I’m the one who said something I shouldn’t have.”

Mickey sighs and wheels himself closer. “Look, it was no big deal, a’ight? It wasn’t what you said, it just brought back… look, it’s okay. You didn’t fucking offend me. I’m not some naïve little girl who’s just gonna get pissy over sexual innuendos.”

Ian relaxes visibly his shoulders letting loose like he’d been tense this entire time. “I am so glad to hear you say that Mick, I was going fucking crazy!” he gestures to his head and smiles at Mickey. God, he had missed that smile. Jesus Christ Mickey is so gone. 

“So, we good?”

Ian nods and laughs. “Yes.”

“Great. Can we get me clean now?” he points at himself and nods satisfied when Ian laughs and walks towards him.

He stops and seems to remember he was doing something in the kitchen. “I was making you breakfast.”

“Later.”

“Okay.”

 

********

 

Mickey is sited in the chair watching as Ian applies soap on the bathing towel. He tries not to think about his explicit dream lest he gets a hard on at this very inappropriate time. “Maybe you should take off this t-shirt or whatever the fuck you call this nurse outfit.” He suggests.

Ian laughs. “It’s not an _outfit_ it’s my uniform.” Ian takes off his shirt and Mickey immediately regrets asking him to. _Shit._ He swallows and averts his eyes and focuses on the tiles behind the redhead. 

Dude is fucking ripped and if they don’t fast-forward this shower Mickey is going to fail at the whole ‘don’t get hard and let Ian know you like him and that you’re gay’ resolution. Ian starts with his back today thank God. For some reason though, -who is he kidding, he knows the reason- Mickey is feeling his every touch today. He can feel the hand touching on his shoulder gently and the other that’s scrubbing him clean. The taller man squats in front of him and starts on his chest. Mickey watches the green eyes look at his chest as Ian bites his lip in concentration.

“Why are you smiling?” Ian asks.

He is? “Why are _you_ smiling?”

Ian laughs and then suddenly swallows his laugh and Mickey panics. “What’s wrong?”

Ian clears his throat and looks up at the ceiling trying to avoid Mickey’s genital area. The brunette looks down and _oh shit._ Awkward. He doesn’t know what to say, literally. He is stuck between being embarrassed and being afraid Ian will get disgusted and run for the hills. Because of his stupidity Mickey will lose the only person he’s been able to let take care of him. He covers his face with both hands and decides to apologise first.

“Ian… I’m gay.” Okay, so that’s not what he wanted to say.

“Yeah, I gathered that.” Ian replies with a light chuckle. Mickey uncovers his face and wonders why Ian isn’t running off right now. He finds the redhead smiling softly at him. “It’s okay.”

“It is?” he asks just to confirm. “This doesn’t… repulse you?” he points at his now soft dick. This conversation is awkward as fuck considering he’s fully naked and his nurse is half naked. 

“On the contrary… ‘m gay too.” Mickey is not surprised that his heart flatters at the confession. He bites his lip to avoid smiling like a maniac. “Gonna finish washing you now.”

“I don’t think so.” Ian hadn’t even touched his dick and he got hard. He’s afraid he might come if the redhead washes it. “Give me that.” He grabs the bathing towel from Ian and does it himself. Ian laughs and stands up. 

Mickey gets hard anyway.

 

********

 

Ian finishes dressing Mickey and tries hard not to run from the bedroom to the kitchen. He’s spotting a hard on that he was very successful at hiding. He ensured Mickey’s towel was on his crouch at all times so he’s pretty sure the other man didn’t see that Ian is just as bad as he is in keeping it together. Before the talk this morning, Ian would have probably quit after getting this hard on. When he had made that joke and multiple emotions had gone through Mickey’s face, Ian had felt like the worst person in the world. The entire week he had been walking around berating himself for being a pervert who seemed like he wanted to take advantage of his employer who relies on him. But Mickey had said it was okay and Ian had never been so relieved. 

Now he wasn’t feeling like a pervert because they were clearly both attracted to each other, but he can’t stop thinking about the man in the other room. Mickey has thick thighs, really nice legs, those arms… and don’t get him started on that ass. Ian had seen that ass, he has touched that ass. It may not have been in a sexual manner but still. Mickey got hard a couple of times today and it took everything Ian has not to suck that dick and milk it for all it’s worth. These thoughts were however not helping his dick go down. He looked at it and sighed. Mickey probably wouldn’t mind, but Ian still didn’t want him to see him like this. Mandy killing him aside, it seemed like a line Ian wasn’t allowed to cross. 

Just because they turned each other on it doesn’t mean Ian should act on his lust for his boss. He takes a hold of the spatula and hits his dick a few times. “C’mon!” hit. “C’mon, fucking stop it.” He whisper shouts and hits at his balls but that only gives him a little bit relief. “Jesus fucking Christ, just fucking…” he exhales loudly and gives up. “Ugh!” He shouts that last part and quickly covers his mouth. 

 

 

********

 

 

Mickey lies on his back and gets under the covers. He doesn’t know what that was but it didn’t sound good. He is trying to will the lump in his throat to go down. It hurts, it hurts so bad. He has been having major self esteem issues since the accident and today they just got worse. Ian is gay hoo-fucking-ray, but despite the fact that that should make him feel better, it doesn’t. It’s just making his heart hurt. He had gotten hard in front of Ian severally while Ian on the hand had gotten hard zero times. Fuck if that didn’t feel like a punch in the face. _Mickey the cripple lusting after his hot nurse_ –who he doubts is single- is so fucking stupid it’s almost laughable.

When a gay man sees another man’s hard dick they get hard too. That’s just how it works. Ian was clearly not attracted to him. Maybe, it was his dick, or his current status, or his face. Bottom line is it doesn’t matter how many sex dreams Mickey has about the other man, Ian will never want him.

Ian doesn’t find him appealing. 

What he’s feeling right now is not that far from how he felt when the doctor told him he wasn’t going to walk in almost a year. He hugs the pillow close to his chest and tries not to cry like a little bitch.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very short chapter, but we are almost done :))

Mickey came to the decision that he was going to behave and stop lusting after his nurse. Honestly even if they were to date it would just complicate things. He came to the conclusion that he was just going to let sleeping dogs lie. 

That of course was until Ian walked into the apartment smelling and looking all nice and shit. Mickey only had so much self control. He therefore made a new resolution to lust after Ian internally. 

“Morning Mick.” Ian greets and then bends down to undo his shoe laces or scratch his ankles. Mickey didn’t care as long as he kept getting that view. 

Demn Mickey loved Ian’s work clothes. He bet if he were to pour water on Ian’s crotch he could totally see the outline of his peni… “Mickey!”

“What the hell Ian, I'm sited right here!” Mickey complained as he scratched inside his damaged ear. “No need to fucking shout.”

“You spaced out on me. I was telling you Mandy is on her way. What do you want for breakfast?”

“Pancakes.”

“What kind?” Ian walked into the kitchen and started banging pans. He always cooks so loud.

“Blueberry.”

“What are you, twelve?”

“Fuck off, they're delicious.”

“U-huh.”

Mickey stuck out his tongue at the red head who laughed and reached for the flour. “Can I have some beer?”

“Mickey, it's eight o’clock in the morning.”

“It’s 5:00PM somewhere now give it.”

Ian sighed but did as told. He uncapped the beer and handed it to Mickey who took a long sip. “So you uh… seeing anyone?” Mickey choked on the beer and started coughing. It took a few minutes to get back to normal breathing. Ian didn't even miss a beat as he waited for Mickey to calm down then asked, “That my fault?” he chuckled lightly.

“No. Went down the wrong pipe.” Mickey snaps and clears his throat.

“I'm just saying, when people choke on stuff they usually have something to hide.”

“Well I don’t, alright?” Mickey takes another sip. “The fuck are you asking for anyway?”

“I just wanted to let you know that since he doesn’t visit you should probably let him go.”

“So you Dr. Phil on your spare time now?”

“No,” Ian sucks something off his finger. “Just when my services are required.”

Mickey scoffs. “Yeah well, no one is banging on my door to go out with a cripple so…” Ian bangs his hands on the counter and Mickey flinches. He turns on the chair to face the other man fully. “What's your fucking problem?”

“You’re a cripple now?”

“You blind?”

“And you think that makes you undatable?”

“You tell me. You’re the one who ran off the other day ‘cause I got hard.” He shrugs. “I would get it if this…” he gestures at his legs. “puts you off or some shit.”

Ian glares at him. “For fuck’s sake Mickey, it’s temporary paralysis, stop acting like it's the end of the fucking world.”

“Really? You wanna switch fucking places?” Mickey glares back just as hard.

Ian sighs and starts whisking. “Yeah well, just so you know, I don’t mind that you can’t walk right now.”

Mickey smirks. “Wheelchairs turn you on Gallagher?”

Ian tilts his head with a smirk of his own. “Gallagher is my dad.”

“U-huh.” Mickey mocks and laughs when he gets a finger in return.

He goes back to watching the TV and leaves Ian alone so he can keep cooking. It feels good to be back to joking again and on the same page. The brunette thinks even if he never gets to fuck Ian he would want the redhead to remain in his life in some way. Mickey likes his company and he is not afraid to admit he feels better when his nurse is around.

 

****

 

They are devouring pancakes and watching _1000 ways to die_ when they hear who is undoubtedly Mandy talking on the phone outside Mickey’s door. 

“So let me get this straight,” Mickey starts. “She dies because she drunk water while running?”

“Seems so.” Ian drains his coffee.

“That’s fucked up. Thought we were supposed to drink water.”

“Good morning useless specimens.” Mandy greets.

“Morning Mands.” Ian replies while Mickey gives her the finger.

“Did you get me my smokes?”

“I did you one better.” Mandy replies and produces weed. She walks towards the couch and pecks Ian on the lips. Mickey ignores it and reaches for the bag in Mandy’s hand instead. 

“So how are you two getting along?” she picks a pancake from the pile. “He fire you yet?” she pats Ian on the thigh and sits between them.

“When I first showed up, yes. Just like you said.”

Mickey scoffs. “I can still fire you.”

“Like to see you try.” Ian goads. 

Mickey inhales and gives Mandy an appreciative thumbs up. 

They smoke up for the next few hours and Mickey tries not to be to jealous of the friendship between his nurse and his sister. Mandy gets to touch him inappropriately and kiss him on the fucking lips. Things Mickey wishes _he_ could do. He already knows he's in too deep when it comes to Ian. He likes the redhead a lot, he thinks about him when he's not around and is always wishing at the end of the day he didn’t have to leave so they could keep spending time together. He regrets not asking if Ian was single when he still had the window. 

So for now instead he smokes it up with the both of them and tries not to get a hard on in front of his sister. Weed makes him horny, touchy, and clingy. He's grateful that his mind registers Ian is not his boyfriend, otherwise he'd be all over him. especially since Mandy is about to leave and go pick up her kid from… somewhere. That or she just said ‘I need to go pick up my tits’ which would make no fucking sense. But what would he know? He's a dude with no tits, or kids. His mind is really fogged up right now.

He watches as Ian closes the door behind Mandy and comes back to the couch and sits next to Mickey. “This is some strong shit.”

“Yeah, we know a guy. He's legit.” He exhales smoke and they both watch it as it disappears into the ceiling. “You're such a prude.”

“Why?” Ian turns to look at him. 

“You called me an alcoholic for drinking in the morning and you’re smoking it up not an hour later.”

“You two are bad influences. You can’t put that on me." The good kind of high Mickey likes has kicked in and he has the confidence to lay his head on Ian’s shoulder. “You have really nice hair.” Ian sighs. “So soft.” He whispers and kisses the dark hair.

Mickey looks up at him and laughs. Ian’s eyes are red and he looks high as fuck. He knows he’s not any better but it’s still funny. They continue to look at each other, unblinking. “What are you thinking?” Mickey wants to know. He’s trying hard not to look at Ian’s lips because he had promised himself to lust after Ian internally. 

“When was the last time you kissed your ex?”

Mickey frowns because, “That is a really weird question man.” They both laugh.

“Okay, what I mean is…” Ian shuts his eyes like he’s thinking hard on what he means. “When was your last kiss? Was it your ex?”

Mickey laughs. “I don’t have any.”

“Any what?” Ian asks his eyes sorely focused on Mickey’s lips. “So full.” Ian mutters and Mickey wonders if he was supposed to hear that last part.

He knows they're both high and they're not making much sense. But Mickey kind of doesn’t care right now. He wants to kiss Ian and he wants to kiss him bad. They are so close to each other and breathing on each other’s faces. Ian licks his lips and so does Mickey.

“If I kiss you right now, will you tell Mandy I took advantage of you?”

“I'm not a virgin.”

Ian smirks. “That’s not what I mean.”

“I consent.” 

Mickey quickly says and doesn’t give Ian a chance to change his mind. He pulls him closer by his neck and gives him a lazy, sloppy kiss that Ian returns just as sloppily. Ian makes him lie down on the couch and lies next to him so they are facing each other. As soon as he's settled he claims the brunette’s lips again. They kiss slow and hold each other gently. Their high just tells them to lay there and make out.

Mickey doesn’t mind. 

No, he doesn’t mind one bit.


	5. Chapter 5

Ian wakes up to him and Mickey sleeping next to each other very intimately. His leg is on top of both of Mickey’s. He thinks he might be a little bit heavy on the shorter man when he remembers Mickey can’t really feel anything right now. The brunette is still passed out soundly in his arms and he likes this particular position. He likes it very much. 

He’s hungry and he knows when Mickey wakes up he’s gonna be hungry too. He slowly gets up gently trying not wake the other man. Ian looks through the fridge and figures since it’s at night he should probably make real food. Mickey has chicken in his fridge so he gets to work. 

 

****

 

Mickey and Ian are seated in his kitchen table eating the delicious dinner Ian made from him. They keep glancing at each other, none of them wants to bring up what just took place a few hours ago before they passed out on the couch. They eat in silence and Ian washes the dishes after they’re done. He lingers by the sink not knowing what he’s supposed to do next. He wants to bring up the kiss but he would much rather wait for Mickey to lead that conversation.

Ian finishes what he’s doing and says goodbye to Mickey albeit reluctantly. 

“Stay.” Mickey blurts out and surprises even himself. 

“What?” Ian asks from where he’s standing about to open the door.

“Stay.” Mickey repeats more confident and sure that he does indeed want Ian to stay. 

Ian slowly closes the door and walks towards Mickey. Without a word he lifts the brunette and leads him towards his bedroom. 

 

****

 

Ian gently places Mickey on the bed and pulls the covers away. Mickey’s heart is beating a mile a minute as Ian slowly removes his shirt. Are they actually about to do this? They had made out and Mickey had been extremely happy about that, the action had elevated his spirits big time. But to be honest he has thought Ian wouldn’t want to go beyond kissing him. I mean, at the end of the day nothing was sexy about a guy that couldn’t walk. However it seems Ian really had meant it when he said he didn’t care that Mickey was a cripple.

“You sure about this?” Ian asked when they were both fully naked and lying under the covers.

Mickey could only nod vigorously in reply. Ian had no idea what he was doing for his self esteem right now. Ian situated himself between his legs and Mickey held his breath. Ian was gentle in how he handled and prepped Mickey with the lube he had forgotten still existed. Infact he was pretty positive his condoms were expired since even before the accident he hadn’t fucked in a while. He saw Ian reach for one and decided to warn him.

“You might wanna check the expiry date on that man.” Ian smirks at him. “What?”

Ian shrugs. “Nothing. Just that it feels nice to know I’m the one who gets to touch you after…?" He trails off and waits.

“Not gonna stroke your fucking ego man. Now are you gonna get in me or are we gonna stay here butt naked exchanging sex stories?”

Ian looks him straight in the eye and kisses him suddenly before slowly guiding his dick inside Mickey. The moment he bottoms out he knows the other man isn’t lying because it’s been a while since he was in such a tight hole. He gives himself a few minutes lest he embarrasses himself by coming and it hasn’t even been a full minute yet. 

“Yo red, you gonna start moving any time this century maybe?”

Ian chuckles and does as told.

 

****

 

Mickey wakes up before Ian and just stares at the other man. Ian had fucked him and he hadn’t treated Mickey any differently. Mickey can see himself falling for the other man without even trying. He tucks in a stray hair from Ian’s forehead and the redhead stirs. Ian opens his eyes and Mickey finds himself gazing into beautiful green eyes.

“Hey.” Ian whispers.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you.”

“It’s okay.”

“Thanks for… you know.”

Ian smiles and Mickey’s stomach flutters. “No need to thank me, had fun too.”

Mickey nods. “Give me a few months and you won’t have to do all the work.”

Ian laughs, “I don’t mind.” Mickey gives a toothy smile in return. “When do you start physical therapy?” Mickey groans. He is not looking forward to it. “You still gotta do it Mick. Will it help if I come with?”

“Fucker who hit me is paying for this shit so the doc will come here.”

“Awesome. I’ll be right here.” He caresses Mickey’s cheek. "Every, step of the way."

Mickey likes the sound of that.

 

****

 

Its two weeks of Mickey getting fucked on a daily basis which means it’s been fourteen days of him not feeling like a fucking invalid. It has even gotten to a point where Ian carries spare clothes because he won’t let the taller man leave some days. Ian is however still scared of Mandy finding out and Mickey has no idea why. Speaking of the devil.

“Hey Mick, so sorry I haven’t visited in a while. Been so fucking busy you wouldn’t even imagine.” 

“Ian’s been keeping me company, don’t even worry about it.” Mickey replies as he changes the channel. He’s in a really good mood so he allows Mandy to kiss him on the cheek. He also doesn’t miss the glare Ian sends his way. He understands Mandy is not above shooting the redhead but still, Ian needs to calm down.

“Yeah?” Mandy asks and walks towards Ian to say hello. Mickey scowls heavily as he watches them kiss on the lips. They really need to stop doing that.

 

****

 

It’s three hours later when Mandy is about to leave and Mickey wants to let her now that Ian is his now so they can stop acting all fucking _couply._ He almost succeeds in keeping his cool until Mandy kisses Ian goodbye.

“Okay, ya’ll need to stop that shit.”

Mandy turns to look at him. “Aww Mick, been a while since you kissed anyone huh?” Mandy mocks.

Ian takes a deep breath and braces himself. “No,” Mickey replies. “Ian kissed me seconds before you walked in and _I_ don’t feel sharing lips with my slut of a sister.”

“Excuse you I’m married. But hold up, what?” Mandy asks Ian.

Ian just looks at Mandy waiting for her to get upset that he took advantage of her brother when he was supposed to be looking after. “I…”

“Are you dating my brother?” 

“Mandy don’t fucking start with the third degree alright? Ian and I are just having a little fun.”

Mandy looks between them. She steps closer to Ian and whispers in his ear. “I trust you, ‘kay?”

Ian nods. “I got him, promise.” 

Mickey doesn’t hear what they’re saying from where he’s seated and he hates it. He waits for Ian to walk his sister out then come back. “The fuck was that about?”

Ian ignores him. “We’re just having fun? That what this is?”

Well, Mickey had not expected that. “You want us to be more?”

“Do you?”

"I asked you, Gallagher."

Ian fidgets and plays with a loose thread on the sofa. “Maybe, but only if you do too.”

“What if we found out I can never walk again?”

“Then we deal with it. As a… as a couple. But you’re gonna be fine Mick.”

“Okay, then we’re a couple.”

Ian gives a blinding smile that makes Mickey laugh. “C’mere.”

Ian obediently joins him on the couch and they settle in for a movie. Last thing Ian thought was that he would fall for Mandy’s stubborn as fuck brother but the universe clearly had other plans.

Mickey pulls Ian closer to him and sighs in satisfaction. He honestly thought he wouldn’t get laid until after he could walk again so this is definitely a surprise. He is glad he kept firing all those other caretakers because otherwise Mandy wouldn’t have enlisted his hot as fuck best friend. 

“This is nice.” Ian voices.

Mickey moans in reply and gets even more comfortable. He could get used to this. Who was kidding, he was already used to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for reading and/commenting, kudosing, bookmarking, subscribing and excetra.   
> asante sana.
> 
> mob love!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Dr. Ivy Brooks looks at Ian pleadingly before glancing back at Mickey. Said patient fell down on the first try and now refuses to get up. Especially not with the physical therapist's help.

Mickey can feel his frustration coming back. The frustration he was feeling those first few weeks after he got the bad news. The frustration he felt every time he couldn't bathe himself, what he used to feel before ian came around and made him feel wanted. Made him feel _normal._ But now ever since this stupid fucking doctor came around all she's done is remind Mickey that he's a God damn cripple who needs his nurse/boyfriend to do everything for him.

Not to mention he has to do all of this infront of Ian. Thus reminding the redhead of all the things that are wrong with Mickey. He hates this therapy bullshit. Hates it so freaking much.  
But as it turns out its necessary if he's gonna walk before the predicted time frame. That's what his doctor had advised. That with the help of Dr. Brooks Mickey might start walking sooner than anticipated. She's supposed to be best or some shit. But Mickey isn't sure getting well sooner is worth all this humiliation.

"Mr. Gallagher!" The therapist calls Ian's name for the third time and his boyfriend finally moves into action.

He squats down so he's eye level with Mickey. Ian then looks up at the doctor. "Can you give us a minute?"

Dr. Ivy nods. "Where's the bathroom please?"

Ian directs her and she leaves so it's just the two of them.

"What's wrong Mick?"

Mickey turns away but doesn't say anything.

The redhead rubs his thighs that are yet to get any feeling in them. "Talk to me. Please."

"I don' want you seeing me like this." Mickey confesses in a mumble.

Ian sighs and then sits down next to him. He tilts his head, places a chaste kiss on Mickey's neck, then lies down on the carpet pulling Mickey with him.

"Why?" Ian asks putting a warm hand under Mickey's T-shirt and caressing his stomach. "You embarrassed? Because of me?"

Mickey finally glances towards his boyfriend who's now spotting an offended frown. So he tries to backtrack. "No." Yes. "I dont..." He rubs his nose. "All this fucking exercises are doing nothing but reminding me that I'm..."

"Mick." Ian starts. "I met you when you were like this. I got attracted to you, like this. I fucked you and fell for you, when you were like this. I don't see how you trying to get better is gonna make me change my mind." He says and Mickey cracks a reluctant smile. "Besides, even if I wanted to change my mind, my heart wouldn't let me."

Mickey snorts and ends up laughing for a few seconds. "You are so fucking corny. Who taught you how to talk like that?"

Ian leans on his elbow so he's looking down into Mickey's blues. "On the contrary, all my exes think I'm a dick. So guess you're the one who makes me talk like this." The deep blush that takes over Mickey's cheek and neck is totally work all the sappiness. "Now listen,"

"Ugh. No."

"Yes. You will listen to everything Dr. Brooks tells ya. And you will obey with no hesitation. I want you to be the one to carry me to bed, just once."

Mickey finds himself laughing again. Who the hell is he dating? "Really? The only reason you want me to get better is so I can carry you? Not so we can go out on a date or some shit just as sappy?" Mickey asks, feeling a little guilty that they've never been out on a date. But Ian reassured him that its fine. He gets that Mickey just barely accepted his state, he's not going yo be wheeling around town anytime soon.

Ian kisses him on the lips. Just a touch of their lips really, before pulling away. "Nope. That's all I want."

Mickey scoffs. "Bullshit. You just want me to ride you into my mattress."

Ian lifts a suggestive eyebrow then gets up. "That too." Mickey just shakes his head. "So, I'm going to go get her now. Promise to behave?"

Mickey sniffs. "Sure."

He not exactly confident but Ian is right. He doesn't like being in a wheelchair, he should probably don't something about it.

 

********

 

             That was ten months ago. Now its been 2 months since Mickey took a step by himself and the feeling hasn't stopped being amazing. He doesn't take the use of his two legs for granted anymore so he started walking everywhere and sometimes even joins Ian on his morning jogs. An activity he would have never participated in before even if he were getting paid to. But instead, he now relishes in it. 

Right now though, they're not running around exercising but rather chasing each other around on the snow. Two grown men, by themselves at 8:00PM throwing snow balls at each other then chasing and jumping on each other before tumbling to the ground, together. They're laughing happily and hysterically and its the most liberating feeling in the world. 

They're being childish, Mickey knows this but this is what Ian brings out of him. Ian, his former nurse who at first Mickey didn't think would work out. However, not only did Ian work out, but he turned out to be the love of Mickey's life. Now the brunette can't picture a life without him and had made Ian move in a month after they had made it official. 

Lost in thought, Mickey gives Ian a chance to push him to the ground and land on top of him. He laughs loud and open before pushing the red hair back from his boyfriend's face. 

"I love you." He cant help but voice.

Ian grins at him, all wide and toothy and Mickey pulls him down for a long, slow kiss. 

"We should get inside, before we catch a cold." Ian suggests. 

He slides off Mickey before helping him up. The shorter man reluctantly takes the offered hand, having been comfortable in the snow two seconds before. "Mandy still bringing my energetic nephew over?" 

Ian hums in acknowledgment. 

"I swear if Mandy wasn't such a good mom i would think she has him living on caffeine and red bull alone." 

Ian throws an arm around him as they walk back into the house. "At least now you can keep up, right?"

"Yes! Yes I can!" Mickey exclaims enthusiastically. Even though his nephew always insists on bringing out the wheelchair despite the fact that everyone keeps reminding him that uncle Mickey can walk now. 

"You ever think of having your own?" Ian asks as they shed off their snow covered jackets and hang them up. 

"In case you hadn't noticed Gallagher, I'm gay. Unless you have something you need to tell me?" He teases gesturing towards Ian's genital area. "Do we need to get you on the pill?" 

Ian laughs. "Oh, fuck off. There are other ways." 

Mickey tongues the corner of his mouth then slowly walks toward his boyfriend. He trails his hands up Ian's chest. "Well, we can't reproduce but we can go through the process before Mandy and her little menace get here." 

Ian looks down at Mickey with hooded eyes. "Really now?" 

"Fuck yeah." Mickey breathes before he's bending and grabbing an unsuspecting Ian's legs and throwing him over his shoulder. 

Ian laughs at the act, recalling what he'd told Mickey to get him motivated on his first day of therapy. He grabs both of Mickey's butt cheeks at his boyfriend leads them towards their bedroom.

"You can't say I've never carried you to bed." Mickey drops Ian who's still laughing on said bed. "God, you're beautiful." 

Ian's laugh dies at the intesity of Mickey's gaze. "No, you are." He reaches for his shirt and pulls it over his head. "Now get those fucking clothes off and ride me into this fucking mattress." 

He can't help but chuckle when Mickey hastily obeys, dropping some of his buttons and ruining his shirt, before jumping on the bed on top of Ian. 

Their mouths come together in a heavy make out that leaves each man breathless and equally ecstatic. Mickey grateful that Ian didn't agree to be fired, Ian grateful to Mandy for having given him the job to look after Mickey. 

 

It was a beautiful day and they look forward to an even more beautiful future, together.

 

 

 

ENDX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they lived happily ever after


End file.
